


Untraveled Road

by KHenson9691



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHenson9691/pseuds/KHenson9691
Summary: Kailen Lavellan never asked to become the figurehead of the faithful. He never asked for a Blighted magister to target him and place a Mark on his hand. He sure as hell didn't ask to fall for a Tevinter mage.However, he is always willing to go down an Untraveled Road.





	Untraveled Road

Creators, what have I gotten into?

Kailen thought to himself, walking past the crowds of people bowing their heads. The adoring whispers followed him like wisps, his ears twitching uncomfortably.

"That's him! The Herald of Andraste..."  
"An elf? The Maker has a sense of humour then?"  
"He stopped the Breach. Maybe the demons will stop now?"

The elf continued past, the Chantry looming over him, as if daring him to enter. An outsider. Kailen shook himself mentally and pushed through the doors. He had to blink to allow his eyes to adjust, and the door creaked closed behind him.  
His footsteps barely audible, he strode towards the back of the building. Cassandra's and the Chancellor's voices rising in volume and irritation in equal measure the closer he came.

Kailen pushed the door, and 5 heads whipped around to stare at him. Leliana smiled under her hood and nodded. Cullen shifted, hand on the pommel of his sword. He raised his eyebrows and looked him over. A darked toned woman in flowing gold clothing grinned coyly at him.  
The Chancellor scowled, and barked at the soldiers in the corner. "Chain him! I want him taken to Val Royeux for trial!"  
Cassandra scoffed. "Disregard that, and leave us." 

The soldiers saluted and marched out the door. It slammed closed, and Kailen snickered under his breath. He jumped when Cassandra slammed a book on the table, and his ears rang at the resounding thud. He saw the Chancellor puff in anger, then storm out.

Once the ringing stopped, the group exchanged pleasantries and began hashing out a plan. The Inquisition had begun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving the disastrous scene of Val Royeux, and meeting Sera and Vivenne, Haven felt like a refuge. Still, he had to come up with a plan of attack once more. He walked with Cassandra back into the Chantry, and his advisors advanced on him quickly.

"You're back! Good, my informants in the city let me know." Leliana practically purred.  
"So you know what happened then?" Cassandra dryly quipped.  
"It seems the Templars have abandoned all reason, along with the Chantry," Cullen scoffed.  
"We can always try the mages in Redcliff. Enchanter Fiona DID suggest it after all," Josephine murmured, making notes on her clipboard.  
Cullen cut her a look and complained that the mages might not be any better.  
"It could be dangerous!" He exclaimed.  
Kailen rolled his eyes, his ears flattened at the conversation.  
"So what? My life has been in danger since I walked out of the Fade." Cassandra chuckled lightly at his exasperation.  
Jospehine and Cullen continued to bicker, until the elf finally barked out,  
"Or we could quit bickering and come to a decision!"  
Cassandra nodded and voiced her agreement.

Leliana pulled Kailen to the side, and quietly mentioned the Grey Warden's disappearance. Kailen agreed to find Warden Blackwall and see what is going on. He quickly took his leave, getting claustrophobic within dark building.

He strides outside, and bumps into a young man wearing armour.

"Oh my Creators I am so sorry!" He croaked, but the man laughed.  
"Its quite alright. I've been sent to deliver a message, but no one will talk with me," the man rasped.

Kailen cocked his head, and agreed to listen to the message, and the request. During the conversation however, he couldn't quite understand why this man was so interesting to him. He was clean shaven, like himself, but human. Someone his age should have stubble. As well, he seemed to be uncertain of his stance, and kept his arms near his chest. Without the man noticing, Kailen used a bit of magic to get a hormone check of the surrounding area, including himself. He jerked in shock when he realized that the man standing in front of him had the same hormone register as himself! This man...was borne with the body of a woman. A rush of relief hit Kailen like a flood, knowing there were more like him out in the world. He smiled at the man, shook his hand, and exchanged names. Krem. He was going to remember that when he met this Iron Bull.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this my first attempt at a Dragon Age fanfic.   
> Yes, Kailen is transgender ftm. I'll go more into his transitioning in future chapters.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and have a good one!


End file.
